


Faithful Companion

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Fluff, M/M, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you feel lousy, puppy therapy is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Sionna_raven, thank you for the fun prompt! And thank you to SK for the beta.

The first time Severus encountered Sirius in his alternate form, it was nearly as disturbing as it had been the night when Lupin had nearly killed them both. He was unwilling to admit he was slightly afraid of the large, scruffy animal that Sirius seemed to have so much in common with. After they became more familiar, it became less of a problem, until the furry cur decided to remain an integral part of Severus' life.

Being Padfoot, the name given to Sirius by Potter Senior was marginally better than the younger Potter's nom de plume of Snuffles, seemed to make Sirius happy, and when Sirius was happy, things were that much better for Severus. The shaggy dog was becoming a comfort to Severus, too, who found solace in the silence and warmth in the surprisingly soft fur he liked to glide his fingers through.

To find his lover staying in this form worried him, although he couldn't quite put his wand on the exact reasons why. Every man needs coping methods, he supposed, and if Sirius wanted to act the fool in dog's fur, then so be it; just as long as he didn't shed in their bed…too often.

~*~

Severus rolled over in bed and dragged the pillow over his head hoping to drown out the noise coming in from outside. Checking the clock, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep if he didn't do something about Sirius. With a frustrated huff, he tossed the pillow away and uncovered his legs. Sliding his feet into his slippers, Severus then slipped on his dressing gown, and flung open the bedroom door.

Stomping down the stairs, he padded through the house and into the kitchen. Flinging open the back door, he stared out into the night at Padfoot. "Stop it!"

The barking ceased but Padfoot didn't even move at Severus' shout. He sat still, his back to Severus, as if waiting for something to happen.

The moon broke through the clouds, and Padfoot tipped his head up, letting let out a long, mournful sound that nearly broke Severus' heart, until he reminded himself that the howling had been interrupting his sleep for the entire night.

"Knock it off, you bloody menace. The moon isn't even full and you aren't a wolf!"

Padfoot let loose another cry and Severus slammed the door on the noise before going back to bed.

~*~

Severus stared at the chaos that was the sitting room. Normally after Potter and his brats had visited, there was some small people deletrius lying about: toys, blankets and pillows made into mockups of Hogwarts. Take out cartons open and about after indulging in Mother Potter's digestional no-nos. It wasn't often he had to worry about these things, not after the first incident anyway. Sirius was usually the one to clean up the mess from the excitable invasion of Gryffindors. This appeared to be a problem today, especially since Padfoot was sacked out in the midst of tiny, evil construction bricks hell bent on bringing a man down.

Aside from the blocks of Muggle revenge, pig's ears and chew toys joined in the mess. Frayed threads of tug ropes and smashed doggy biscuits surrounded Padfoot's prone form. His black ears were floppy in his slumber and Severus hoped Sirius had survived the encounter. He was getting a bit long in the tooth for such things. Padfoot snorted and farted, rolling over onto his back before settling down again. Severus shook his head at the sight, wondering how he had gained not only a lover, but a furry child as well.

~*~

"I do believe this is becoming a habit with you," Severus said, though his voice was muffled by the Bubblehead Charm he'd cast as soon as he had entered the house and found Padfoot hiding in the corner of the kitchen. "Why you haven't changed back is a mystery to me, you mangy cur. And did you have to bring it inside with you? Merlin, the work I need to do to clean up this mess."

Padfoot whimpered from his spot, and Severus sighed. "I know. The temptation is just too great."

With a flick of his wand, Severus summoned the baking soda, vinegar, and dishwashing soap. The supplies, along with a large tub and bucket, came floating from the cupboard in the kitchen. Severus opened the back door out of the house, directing the supplies outside. 

Padfoot stood, giving him a sad-eyed look, and Severus noticed something else was wrong with his lover. He scowled at Padfoot and pointed. "You bloody well know better than to go teasing the black and white kitties as well as the pointy ones, too! Outside, now!"

Padfoot gave a mournful howl and raced out the door, his tail tucked tightly between his legs. 

~*~

"Are you coming to bed or not?" 

Severus spread his hands over the blankets, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in the fabric as he waited for Sirius to join him. With a huff, he lifted his wand from the bedside table. "I'm turning off the light and going to sleep without you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "All by myself."

Even as the light began to slowly fade, Severus heard the rumble of footsteps on the stairs. The bed rocked with a jolt and Severus brought the lights back up to full.

Padfoot stood on the end of the bed, hair wild, ears turned over and tongue lolling out of his mouth. Severus shook his head. "No. Change back now. I would like to sleep with my lover, not his flea infested, drooling alter-ego."

Padfoot huffed, ignoring Severus' protest, as he turned around three times and collapsed on Severus's feet. Heat blanketed his toes once Padfoot settled and Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine, at least you aren't slobbering on my pillow."

Padfoot snorted and Severus plunged the room into darkness, a small smile curving his mouth as Padfoot's soft snores issued forth from the foot of the bed.


End file.
